Conocidos por Coincidencia, Amigos por Elección
by Mekuto
Summary: Un encuentro común, con MUCHAS complicaciones y sin duda varias sorpresas, que cambiará sin previo aviso la vida de ambos, y sin darse cuenta ya estarán involucrados en la historia de sus amigos. Que no los engañéis el título, quizás pueda ir mas allá...
1. Otro día Normal

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece**

**Conocidos por Coincidencia, Amigos por Elección**

**P**rimer** C**apítulo

* * *

Una mañana simple, donde la naturaleza hace su mejor espectáculo, donde las aves hacen un sinfín de melodías que son acompañadas con el sonido del ir y venir de los arboles con el viento y donde se hace presente el brillo del roció en el pasto verde recién escarchado, una balada espectacular digna de apreciar, pero claro esto no está en los planes de cierta jovencita que con pesadez apenas y nota la luz del sol posándose sobre sus orbes color zafiro

Esta peculiar chica, que responde por el nombre de Rin Shimoda, es una chica que no sabe apreciar y mucho menos notar la belleza de la vida, ya que como una hoja caída de un árbol solo se deja llevar a donde el viento quiera. Ella aun seguía sin tener planes para el futuro, ella prefería que lo que tuviera que pasar pasara y que no afectase mucho con su cotidiana vida, si, tan simple como para dejar que el destino se encargara de lo que vendría para su futuro

Solo esperaba terminar su educación y así comenzar la universidad para luego acabar con esta e iniciar con una vida condenadamente cotidiana hasta que algún día desaparecería en lo inevitable, eso más que un plan era su destino y esta no se negaría ni en lo mas mínimo ya que esa era la realidad y sería más fácil si empezara a aceptarla

Toc* Toc*

- Bella durmiente, no tenemos todo el día, apresúrate - hablo con voz autoritaria la hermana de la rubia, quien poseía un cabello castaño corto, ojos del mismo color que su pelo pero un poco mas fuerte y que al contrario de la rubia gozaba de grandes atributos

La rubia tan solo se limito a responder con un bufido afirmativo, mientras se quitaba las sabanas de encima y oía los pasos alejándose de su hermana, esta supuso que se dirigía a la planta baja de su hogar, sin mas se dirigió al baño, se ducho y salió en dirección a su habitación para poder colocarse su uniforme, peino su cabello y opto por dejarlo suelto, se coloco sus lentes de marco negro y emprendió su carrera a la cocina con la mochila ya hecha

Se dispuso a comer al lado de su hermana, quien había preparado el desayuno, ellas dos eran las únicas que ocupaban esa enorme casa, ya que sus padres y su hermano se mudaron lejos debido a cuestiones de trabajo, ella hiso hasta lo imposible para que sus padres accedieran a dejarla en Japón y estos al final decidieron dejarla bajo la tutela de su hermana mayor Meiko quien tampoco quería dejar su lugar de natalicio, y así terminaron las dos solas en Japón con Meiko trabajando en una de las mejores compañías y Rin estudiando

Meiko decidió romper el silencio que había entre ambas

- Escucha, mañana me ausentare unos días, así que espero que te comportes bien, no quiero nada de fiestas –

La rubia rio por las restricciones de su hermana, sabiendo que ella ni tenía en mente algo parecido, ya que para ella su plan de diversión seria dormir o por lo menos leer algún libro, asi que asintió y retomo la platica

- Oh! Meiko pero que falta de desconfianza – dijo simulando estar ofendida

- Si no tuviese confianza en ti, no te dejaría sola - respondió en contraataque

- Buen punto –

- Hablando de puntaje, espero que vayas bien en la escuela – le dijo con expresión seria tomando un sorbo de su jugo

- E-etto, s-si de maravilla –Meiko la miro de forma acosadora- tú no te preocupes, llevo un buen promedio, jeje

- Más te vale jovencita, no quiero tener que verte viviendo de bajo de un puente–

- Que exagerada –desvió su mirada a su muñeca- Mira la hora! Voy tarde, adiós! -

- Que te vaya bien- se acerco a darle un pequeño beso en la frente y con eso retomo sus quehaceres para luego marcharse a trabajar

Salió con paso apresurado a la parada en el bus, esperando el acto de presencia de cierta persona, y como si hubiese sido invocada apareció de repente arrancándole un buen susto a la rubia

- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa!? ¡¿Casi me matas del susto?! – grito alterada tratando de controlar su respiración

- Eh… Buenos días a ti también, yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar –Nótese el sarcasmo

- Nunca te pregunte como estabas –

- Hay por dios, si serás Rin – dijo mientras chocaba con palma su frente

- Ehhmmjemm… Bueno en fin, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Lenka, no es muy común verte llegando a esta hora? –

- Ah eso, en mi casa hay visitas –dijo sin ánimo alguno- vino mi familia y como tengo un primo de nuestra edad, tenía que dejarlo entretenido con algo –

- ¿Y tu familia te visita en pleno ciclo escolar? ¿No te parece extraño? -

- En realidad sí, pero no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto así que simplemente lo ignoro -

- Ok..., mira se acerca el bus –dijo señalando el transporte

- Entonces apresurémonos para tomar un buen asiento –

A sí que se embarcaron en el bús y en poco tiempo llegaron a su destino, la preparatoria Yokohama, una institución digna para la clase media, y algo sencilla. De cuatro plantas con el comedor en medio de la edificación, y las canchas deportivas a su alrededor

En cuanto bajaron, se dirigieron a la entrada donde se encontrarían con 2 de sus compañeros más cercanos

Gumi y Mikuo

Estos sin duda eran sus compañeros más allegados -además de Lenka- con ellos se podía contar y confiar a ciegas, sin dudarlo un segundo, te ofrecerían su mano para que no cayeras al fondo del infierno, y si lo hacías probablemente ellos caerían contigo, haciéndole la vida imposible al diablo con sus ocurrencias e ideas alocadas y sin sentido. _''Probablemente nuestra estadía ahí seria corta, tal vez… demasiado'' pensó. _El punto era, son tan locos que son de tu bando

Al llegar se saludaron entre si y se dirigieron a su aula sin mas

Todo era normal, chicos esperando la llegada del profesor, otros hablando entre si y los demás escribiendo o garabateando en sus cuadernos, el grupo entrante se ubico al final del salón optando por hacer lo segundo. Así que empezaron a charlar para hacer más corta la espera

En menos de cinco minutos se hizo presente el profesor, dando los buenos días y los alumnos correspondiendo al saludo, la clase tuvo su rumbo normal y sin darse cuenta ya había tocado la campana hasta el receso

En receso

Nada podía ser más común de lo normal, chicos corriendo, hablando, comiendo y jugando, el grupo de amigos estaba sentado en una de las mesas del comedor haciendo lo que normalmente hacían

Hablar de cosas carentes de sentido

Así como de cosas que no tienen relevancia alguna, ya sea de música o anime e incluso también llegaban a comentar una que otra noticia de farándula y así hasta que se llegaba la hora de volver a las aulas

Pero esta vez la conversación se desvió de manera imprevista y aun un tema casi prohibido para el conjunto de amigos

- Y bien- dijo Gumi captando la atención de los tres jóvenes - ¿Alguien tiene alguna hazaña que contar a la tía Gumi?

Todos se miraron entre sí buscando una respuesta

- ¿Qué clase de hazaña?- Rin sabia que se arrepentiría de haber preguntado

- Pues… tu sabes de esas que a la tía Gumi le encanta oír –

Mikou la miro con cara de Poker Face - ¿Podrías dejar de referirte a ti misma por ''Tía Gumi''- comento para luego tratar de desviar la conversación porque sabía exactamente a lo que se refería

La joven se paró de su asiento colocando una de sus piernas encima de la mesa, adoptando pose heroica y señalando un punto cualquiera en el techo – ¡Nunca! –

Lenka solo puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga – Deja de hacer eso! -suspiro- ¡Dios mío! no puedes ser tan patética -

Gumi se sentó de mala gana, mirando a Lenka con aura de depresión y con cara de perrito atropellado

- *Snif* *Snif* acaso está mal que tu amiga quiera escuchar relatos eróticos de sus amigos -

- ¡Claro que está mal! – rápidamente contesto Rin con una gotita de sudor en la cara tipo anime

- ahh… me vas a decir Rin que nunca has tenido ese tipo de experiencias – su cara hizo notar la mirada socarrona que tenia

Se sonrojo de tal manera que apenas y pudo contestar – ¿¡P-pero que c-cosas dices!? – y como es común en Rin, esta empezaba a reírse como loca como hace siempre cuando tocan el tema, tratando así de disminuir la sangre que se acumulaba en su cara, pues claro este no era un tema que para ella se hablara de manera natural y espontáneamente, era más o menos un tipo de tabú

Mikou se quedo mirando a su compañera tratando de disminuir el sonrojo con su risa nerviosa, cuando se trataba de relaciones intimas Rin era una desastre, pero su inocencia era lo que atraía mas a los chicos

La peli verde suspiro – Ahí Rin…, tonta e inocente Rin –

La rubia le lanzo una mirada penetrante - ¿Qué acaso es necesario el insulto? –

- En realidad si mi pequeña saltamontes, tengo un plan para ti –

- E-eh?...¿De qué se trata?-

- Ay Rin, -dijo moviendo su dendo indice de manera negativa- Haré que tengas una hazaña que contar a la tía Gumi – se escucho una estruendosa risa malévola de parte de Gumi que hizo que Rin se estremeciera y tuviera un muy mal presentimiento

Esto no iba acabar bien

* * *

_**Hola! Aquí con Nuevo fic, como os a parecido, espero que bien!**_

_**Claro si desean, continuare la historia dedicado a todos aquellos que dejen review  
**_

_**Así**** que a que esperan? Manden sus dudas, comentarios etc y avisen cualquier error, suelo ser despistada y puede que haya dejado pasar por ****alto algo. ****Os prometo continuar tan pronto este corregido el siguiente capítulo, no se preocupen**_

_**Y sin nada más que aportar Me despido, ¡Que tengáis Bonita Noche/Tarde/****Día**_

_**~Dylan~**_


	2. Un buen Comienzo

Luego de un tiempecito, continuo con este fic, ¡MILAGRO! ヽ(´ー`)人(´∇｀)人(`Д´)ノ

Antes que nada, unos lindos agradecimientos:

**Dianis Mar**: Aquí te dejo la segunda parte, pronto veras las ocurrencias de Gumi ⊙. O

**ABI DE BROWER**: ¡Listo y actualizado! Aquí vas a ver cómo termina la adorable de Rin xD

**Lucarioks**: Me alegra que mi historia sea de vuestro agrado, ¡Espero la sigas hasta el final!, y Gumi recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de bebe *Eso explica su aptitud (¬‿¬)*

**xKyoChii**: Cuanto agradezco su corrección, siéndote sincera me siento realmente torpe, ¡Solo espero que eso no haya entorpecido tu lectura, Gomen ne! ಥ_ಥ

**uzumita**: Gracias por seguir la historia, pronto veras como se desarrollara la situación para este grupo de amigos （‐＾▽＾‐）

**Conocidos por Coincidencia, Amigos por ****Elección**

**S**egundo **C**apítulo

* * *

Y tal como sospechaba el ambiente se torno tenso para todos, el día había pasado de un llamativo sol a unas opacas nubes en un parpadeo, en la ventanas de una de las aulas resaltaba con la poca iluminación que tenían una la figura que claramente estaba de espalda a estas

Una cegante luz pudo permitir distinguir por un momento la dueña de esa silueta, extrañamente antes de que esta hablara soltó risas psicópatas mientras los rayos llenaban el lugar con un aura espectral

– Nee Gumi– hablo Mikuo– No busco ofenderte ni nada… N-no no lo tomes a mal pero– paró en seco, no le convenía tentar a la suerte y luego terminar golpeado por su encrucijada amiga, más no hallaba la manera más persuasiva de sacarle las respuestas a las dudas que se presentaban en ese instante en su cabeza, así que decidió preguntarle lo más sereno posible– Me podrías explicar ¿Qué diablos hacemos aquí?– interrogo con su sonrisa claramente forzada, la que de inmediato se borro al vislumbrar de nuevo los rayos y truenos de fondos – ¡Podrías por favor dejar de una buena vez tus estúpidos efectos de ambientación!– Grito más que alterado

– ¿Qué efectos?– pregunto inocentemente Gumi, pero sin dejar de lado su aura malvada

Los tres rápidamente dirigieron la mirada a la peliverde con sorpresa hasta que Mikuo rompió el silencio –O-osea q-que que los r-rayos y-y y y l-los los…–Gumi tan solo rió en señal de afirmación– ¡AHHHHH! ¡DEMENTE, DEMONIO, LOCA, MANIÁTICA Y Y Y…!– Grito consternado

– Baka, no armes escándalos– lo cayo Lenka– A ver si por tu culpa ahora nos meten en líos

Rin rió con gracia y se dirigió a la peliverde con la mirada – ¡Ja! ves, ya has traumado al pobre Mikuo, tan solo mira como lo has dejado

– Loca, loca, loca, loca, loca, loca– susurraba Mikuo mientras abrazaba sus rodillas en el piso con Lenka a un lado

– Ves, que les he hecho un favor– contesto Gumi con simpleza– Además que ya no estará de aco…

– ¡LOCA! – volvió a gritar Mikuo

– Dejando el tema de un lado– interrumpió Rin– ¿para qué nos has traído aquí?

– Eh? Creí que era más que obvio– dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa– Bueno, joven Rin y compañía insignificante– se dirigió a Lenka y Mikuo– Todos presenciaran en personas el cómo integrare a la pequeña Rin al ámbito del amor y todo lo que este acarrea, osea, sentimientos, emociones que causa sobre el individuo, acciones de "ese" tipo, donde el hombre y la mujer ha…

– ¡Ya córtale!– Dijo Lenka mas que exasperada

– Bueno ya, a eso iba… cabezota– susurro esto último

– ¿Cómo me has dicho?

– Nada, nada– Retomo nerviosa– ¿Por dónde iba?... Ah sí, os preguntaran "Pero querida Tía Gumi con sus inigualables conocimientos será usted capaz de enseñaros a nosotros su ignorante publico espectador su amplia sabiduría sobre el tema" y yo diré: Nada es imposible para la maravillosa TIA GUMI!– Exclamo con aire prepotente

– Te oyes muy segura

– Lo estoy Rin– afirmo la peliverde

– Entonces dinos "Tía Gumi" ¿Cómo le enseñaras todo eso si queda menos de media hora para salir?– Cuestiono Lenka

– Tengo un As bajo la manga, no te preocupes, este sin duda es el momento propicio para adiestrar a la joven Shimoda

– Bueno… Cuando quieras– dijo Rin

– Debido al tiempo, no es posible enseñarte teoría por ahora, pero si práctica– dijo Gumi con la mirada pícara– Primero y principal: Anatomía del sexo opuesto, así que Mikuo ya oísteis desvístete

– ¿¡QUE!?–Preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo

– Así es–dijo calmada la amante de las zanahorias– Es fundamental para esta tipo de enseñanzas, así que Mikuo a que esperas ¡Apresúrate!– lo llamo incitándolo a que se despojara de sus prendas

– ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No, me desvestiré al frente de un montón de chicas!

– Si lo harás… Por las buenas o por las malas, tú decides– Gumi había cambiado totalmente su facciones y ahora tenía una mirada estremecedora mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al aquamarina

– ¡Por favor no lo hagas!– dijeron Lenka y Rin unisonó– No quiero tener la visión de Mikuo sin ropa taladrada a mi subconsciente por el resto de mi vida–explico Lenka

– Lo superaras, de eso estoy segura y si mi plan sale a la perfección de seguro tendrás el deseo de volverlo a ver sin prendas– rió ante la expresión de las rubias

– Por favor no lo hagas, tenle compasión, a él y a nosotras– intervino Rin– Además puede venir algún profesor y mal pensar la situación

La peliverde lo sospeso un segundo para luego suspirar resignada– Tienes razón, eso sería un problema… Bueno ya que, ni que hubiese tanto que ver

– ¡Oye!– exclamo Mikuo a lo que las chicas rieron

– Ni modo, hay que pasar al plan B– dijo la peliverde

– ¿Plan "B"?– interrogo Lenka

– Exacto, miren tengo algo aquí que sin duda ayudara– dijo buscando entre sus pertenencias, y sacando de estas un objeto sin identificar y colocándolo detrás de sí– Preparen sus pañuelos señores, en especial tu Mikuo, porque estoy segura de que esto los hará tener una hemorragia nasal, tan segura de que me llamo ¡TÍA GUMI!

– Lo de "Tía" es autoproclamado– dijo Lenka

– Que va, bueno al punto– saco detrás de ella una revista y la alzo como si de un trofeo se tratase– ¡Taaaaaaraaaaaaannnn!

– ¿Qué diablos es eso?– dijo Lenka mientras tomaba el objeto entre sus mano, Rin y Mikuo estaban detrás y al ver con detenimiento se fijaron en el nombre y luego las imágenes, el trió soltó dicha revista para cubrir su sonrojo y la sangre de la nariz, las carcajadas de Gumi no se hicieron esperar al ver tal escena– ¿La PLAYBOY? Se puede saber ¿Qué &%#%"$#! Haces con esto?

– Pues… Mía no es, si es lo que te preguntas, soy algo "perver" pero no tanto como para tener una propia, la tome prestada– aclaro Gumi

– Y ¿De quién?

– De mi queridísimo Onii-chan, claro esta

Las risas no faltaron por parte de los presentes

– ¿Quién lo diría? El Gakupo que todos amamos y admiramos guarda un pequeño secreto– se burlo Lenka

– Cierto– apoyo Rin– Eso sí que es raro, el pobre debe sentirse solo

– ¿Qué tiene de malo?–Hablo el aquamarina– Lo entiendo, es un hombre, tiene… necesidades, y si fuese algo malo no la venderían ¿o sí?– dijo un Mikuo serio

– Si lo defiendes significa que debes tener una escondida, ¿Dónde la escondes pillín?– dijo Rin con tono juguetón buscando por todas sus cosas

– ¡N-no! ¡Por supuesto que no! Me deprime que pienses algo así de mi– dijo sonrojado al tope

– "Lo entiendo"– dijo Lenka imitando su voz

– ¡Eso no era lo que quise decir! Yo…

– Ya Mikuo, el daño ya está hecho–intervino Gumi

– P-pero, p-pero yo…

– Se está haciendo tarde– interrumpió Rin– Tengo que irme a casa para despedirme de onee-chan antes de que se vaya

– ¿Meiko se va? ¿A dónde?–pregunto Lenka

– Lejos de mi vida– respondió con una mirada perturbadora y voz sombría que hizo voltear a los demás– Naaa, no es cierto, solo se va de viaje por unos días, ¡Jajaja! hubiesen visto sus caras fue épico, lamento no haber tenido una cámara cerca para haberles sacado una fotografía para la posteridad– los chicos solo soltaron aire en un suspiro para luego acompañar a Rin en sus risas

– ¡YATTA!–Grito Gumi– La ocasión es más que perfecta, ahora que la casa de Rin va a estar sola podem…

– Meiko dijo claramente que nada de fiestas–dijo Rin en tono serio

– No va a ser una fiesta Rin, por favor–Suplico Gumi con cara de cachorro

– Deja esa cara de gato atropellado, es irritante–escupió Lenka

– Vale, está bien– Oh no, grave error

– OK, ¡ESTA DECIDIDO! Mañana en tu casa– exclamo Gumi– Y con esto terminamos, Ah además quiero que te lleves la revista

– B-bueno– dijo Rin no del todo convencida– Mata ashita

– Mata ashita– respondieron Gumi y Mikuo al mismo tiempo

– Espera, yo voy contigo– dijo Lenka siguiéndola

Luego de que ambas rubias se fueran quedaron solo Gumi y Mikuo, la primera soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro para luego encarar al aquamarina

– Y bien, ¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir?–pregunto

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué sales con eso tan de repente?

– Porque quiero saber cuándo se lo dirás inepto–espeto la peliverde

– Bueno… No pienso que sea lo indicado por ahora– indico

– ¿Sabes? Si yo fuese hombre, ya te la hubiese bajado, no esperes a que venga otro y te la quite, Rin tiene demasiados admiradores y tú como su amigo tienes más oportunidad que cualquier chico en la academia Yokohama… Solo digo que te apresures– aclaro

– Lo hare cuando esté preparado

– Mas te vale, por ahora vámonos

– ¡GUMI! ¡GUMI!

– Mierda– mustio Gumi

– ¿Qué pasa?– pregunto Mikuo

– ¡TU! ¡GUMI!– entro al aula un chico de largos cabellos violetas amarrados en una cola alta señalando de forma acusadora a la peliverde– ¿¡QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO PARA TOMAR MIS COSAS!?

– Él es lo que pasa– respondió con simpleza, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de su hermano y haciendo que Mikuo dirigiese su atención al individuo que recientemente había entrado

– ¡DEVUÉLVEME MI REVISTA!– grito claramente enojado

– ¿Qué revista?– se atrevió a preguntar nerviosamente

– ¡GUMIIIII!

– Mikuo

– Dime–dijo el aludido

– Ya es hora

– ¡A CORRER!– gritaron ambos mientras corrían con Gakupo detrás, en otro día normal para este singular grupo de amigos

.

(ˆ▽ˆ) _Con las rubias_ (ˆ▽ˆ)

.

.

.

– _Una mariposa gay en tu hombro derecho_~

_En el lado derecho, porque ciertamente es el mejor_

_Aprendí lo que es tener una resaca de lo peor ¡Maldición!_

_Resuena un torpe violín desafinado en mi cabeza_

_Desafinado en mi cabeza_

_Que ¿Por qué?, q-que, q-que está muy desafinado_

_Que ¿Por qué?, q-que, q-que ya me dio jaqueca_

_La, lalalalala lalalalala lalalala lalalala lalala_~

– Ehhh… no creo que la canción diga así– cuestiono Lenka a un lado de la ojiazul

– Lo sé, pero detesto al cantante, y canto mi versión solo para él–explico

– Dudo que él la llegue a escuchar, pero admiro tu esfuerzo

– Si, lo sé, pero era inevitable, a mi pensar él es muy…

– Patán– interrumpió

– Si, supongo

– Nuestro odio es mutuo, se cree mucho por tener millones de fans y mucho dinero, Assh es detestable– dijo Lenka mofándose del afamado cantante

– En realidad no es odio del todo, canta bien pero su actitud de niño mimado estropea mi intento de "Fangirl" pero ¿Qué se le hace? Además, no es como si nos escuchase

– Ojala– dijo Lenka entre dientes

– Bueno, aquí nos separamos, nos vemos mañana

– Mata ashita– dijo Lenka viendo como su amiga se marchaba, dándose la vuelta para marcharse también

–Tss Lenka– la aludida volteo en la dirección por donde su amiga se había marchado hace unos momentos, pero no vio nada tan solo se dio vuelta para retomar su camino– Tss Lenka

– Haber ¿Quién está ahí?– pregunto a lo que ella creía era nada más que producto de su mente

–Buuuu~– exclamo una figura detrás de ella, tomándola de imprevisto y asustándola– Ola ke ase, ¿kaminado o ke ase?

– ¡TU!– dijo con aura asesina– ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?– pregunto irritada

– Si, yo también me alegro de verte– espeto con ironía– Yo solo estaba aburrido y me dije a mí mismo "Oye, porque no molestar a mi adorada prima"

– "Adorada" ¡Ja! Buen chiste, pero ¿cómo sabias donde estaba el camino a mi escuela?

– Fácil, vi cuando te marchaste esta mañana– respondió con simpleza

– Bueno, vámonos engendro

– ¡Oye! ¡Esa no es la forma de tratar a un invitado!– regaño el joven

– Me vale una caca realmente, solo muévete estoy cansada, este fue un día muy agotador

– Como digas, pero quiero que me presentes a tus amigos

Lenka paró en seco – ¿Cómo dices? ¿Presentarte a mis amigos? Ni de coña, camina

– Oye no seas así

– Ya te dije que no, patán– dijo Lenka sin molestarse en bajar el tono de voz

– Si no lo haces, yo… Te cantare

– ¡UHHH! Ay qué miedo– ironizo Lenka– se que tu voz es una mierda, pero es tolerable

– Te lo advierto primita, te cantare día y noche, las 24 horas del día, desayuno, almuerzo y cena, cuanto te bañes, cuando estés viendo la tele e incluso en la escuela, cantare hasta que tengas las orejas rojas de tanto oír– amenazo

– Inténtalo– desafío Lenka

– No te conviene,… aquí voy

_Una mariposa gay en tu hombro derecho_~

_En el lado derecho, porque ciertamente es el mejor_

_Aprendí lo que es tener una resaca de lo peor ¡Maldición!_

_Resuena un torpe violín desafinado en mi cabeza_

_Desafinado en mi cabeza_

_Que ¿Por qué?, q-que, q-que ya me distes jaqueca_

_La, lalalalala lalalalala lalalala lalalala lalala_~

– ¿Nos estabas escuchando?– el joven solo asintió– Inmundo animal, ahora ya colmaste mi paciencia y mira que he sido paciente contigo– Se fue en dirección a su primo con intenciones de golpearlo pero este fue más rápido y se le escapo de entre las manos emprendiendo su gloriosa huida.

El chico solo reía mientras veía como su prima intentaba alcanzarlo, lo que era imposible ya que desde el principio el siempre fue el más veloz – Me presentaras a tus amiguitos, está decidido, Además ¿De qué te molestas?

Al fin y al cabo es la versión solo para mí.

* * *

ಠ_ಠ _Tan Tan Taaaannnn _

_Los dejo con esa pececitos (?_

_N/A: El primer boceto de este capítulo os juro que fue realmente patético, por eso me deprimí y lo deje por un largo tiempo, hasta ahora que está totalmente mejorado (iniciado desde cero) Y por tal motivo solo les ruego a cambio de esto un simpático review, para la posteridad (? Si son tan amables claro está_. .^◡^. _(Mi parodia de la canción carece de total sentido)_

_Hasta aquí esta notita me despido de vosotros con todo el POWER recargado, ¡Que tengáis un Bonito y Simpático Día/ Tarde/Noche!_

_Dylan_ ❀(•‿•) ~ _(Adoro las caritas)_


	3. Inicia el Problema

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece**

**Conocidos por Coincidencia, Amigos por Elección**

**T**ercer **C**apítulo

* * *

– _Guarde el suspiro de respuesta en partir_

_Deje una carta para mis fan-tas-mas_

_El primer día de mi vida sin ti_

_Cubrí recuerdos con saba-nas blan-cas_

_Sobre tu cara todo lo que sufrí_

_Llego la música hasta mi ven-ta-na_

"_Hoy ando con ínfulas de cantante desesperada" _pensó para sus adentrosmientras recitaba una de sus canciones favoritas de LODVG.

Tan concentrada iba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando estaba al frente de su casa. Sin más se adentro a estas gritando un amistoso "Estoy en Casa" para anunciar su llegada, su hermana solo le respondió un simple "Irasshaimase" como bienvenida.

– Estaba a punto de marcharme al segundo turno, gracias al cielo llegaste antes–hablo su hermana encaminándose a la puerta– Recuerda que me voy al amanecer así que a partir de mañana te quedaras por tu cuenta ¿Entendido?

– ¡Hai!– contesto con paso firme y postura a lo militar.

– Descanse soldado– Ambas rieron a la vez, mientras Meiko se dirigía a la puerta– Hay comida en la lacena, los números están pegados al refrigerador. Ehh si tienes una emergencia al lado está la vecina Yoti…

– La soplona Yoti–cortó Rin.

– ¿¡Que es esa manera de referirse a los adultos!?–regaño Meiko.

– Gomen.

– Además, ella no es soplona, solo es una entrometida persona con discapacidad de interacción con demás seres y se involucra en la vida social de los demás, espiando asuntos ajenos a su juicio, arruinándole impresiones y posibilidades de llegar a ser feliz con un sexy modelo de trajes de baño, pero no, no es soplona– finalizo Meiko encogiéndose de hombros.

Rin tan solo la miro con cara de palo, recitando un largo "Okey?"

– Me voy se me hace tarde, nos vemos a la noche cuídate– Se acerco y deposito un leve beso en la frente.

– Hasta luego– se despidió de su hermana con la mano y cuando no la diviso mas, azoto la puerta y corrió por toda la casa de arriba abajo como una desquiciada, tal parecía no tener rumbo fijo ni motivo coherente para estar corriendo como loca ¿o sí? Pero era comprensible su situación, pocas veces se le veía sola en esa enorme casona, por eso debía aprovechar al máximo ¿Y como lo haría? ¿Saliendo a una discoteca? ¿Haciendo bromas? ¿Visitar a un amigo? ¿Haciendo una fiesta en su propia casa con el volumen al tope? ¡NO! Eso era muy predecible, más bien ella tenía sus propios planes en mente…

Entro con notable apuro a su habitación y se encogió a la altura de su cama, vio por debajo de esta y se detuvo un instante al percibir su objetivo, lo saco enseguida y lo abrazo como si alguien en cualquier momento se lo arrebataría.

Era su momento pecaminoso, y nadie le impediría cometer lo planificado en su ingenua y rubia cabecita.

– ¡RIIIIIIN!

– ¡Pero que mier...!– Antes de siquiera voltear, sintió la presencia de un peso extra sobre su persona, haciendo que su cara chocara contra el frio piso de madera.

– ¿Como andas sobrina mía?– pregunto con cierto tono de diversión el peso extra que la hizo caer.

– Pues ahora… Aplastada– indicó irónicamente tratando de liberarse pero sin éxito alguno.

– Oh Rinny~ adoro tu sentido del humor.

– Ah sí?, que bien– respondió de malas– ¿No te importaría, pues no lo sé… ¡QUITARTE DE ENCIMA!?

– Ay que humor el tuyo, y yo que pensé que estarías más contenta al quedarte sola– esta vez intervino la rubia.

– Es que ODIO las visitas ¡Y lo saben!.

– Mouu~ lo olvide– respondió Gumi con un puchero.

– Deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña.

– Odio admitirlo pero Mikuo tiene razón, te pasas– expuso Lenka con una gotita en la sien.

– Pero me adoran– dijo Gumi poniendo una carita de perrito a lo que los dos respondieron un "Ajaaa" tremendamente irónico– Tsk Envidiosos– soltó la peliverde cruzándose de brazos y desviando la vista a la rubia que tenia debajo –Oye Rin ¿Qué tienes ahí?– pregunto al ver lo que escondía con recelo entre sus brazos, pudo sentir como el cuerpo de la rubia se tensaba intensamente y con una fuerza sobrenatural se deshizo de ella y salió corriendo gritando "NO TE IMPORTA" dejando a sus amigos con cara de palo.

– ¡A POR ELLA!– grito Gumi.

Y así inicio una persecución por toda la planta de arriba de la casa, la rubia de pelo corto corría como el alma que lleva el diablo y se dirigió a las escaleras para darse el tiempo necesario de escapar, pero hubo un pequeño fallo en el plan. Se volvió todo oscuro y con paso en falso callo escaleras abajo, soltando (Según sus amigos) un doloroso grito.

.

.

.

.

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir lo siento?

– Aun no llega el electricista así que ¿Por qué no las contamos?– respondió con ironía.

– Te digo que no fue mi culpa, ¡Esa brequera* se cruzo por mi camino!

– Si clarooo, y mi novio es un sexy rubio supermodelo de trajes de baños.

– Eso no estaría mal– intervino Lenka.

– Obsesivas– murmuro Mikuo ganándose un merecido golpe de parte de la rubia de pelo largo.

– A lo que me refiero es ¡¿Cómo le haces para echar a perder una brequera, QUE ESTA EN LA PARTE DE AFUERA DE UN SEGUNDO PISO?! ¡MANDASTES AL CARAJO LA LUZ!– grito cabreada por completo.

– ¡Je! Lo sé, gracioso ¿No?– dijo nerviosa la peliverde.

– ¡NOOOO!– grito Rin ya con la paciencia al tope dejando a sus amigos inclinados hacia atrás con los ojos bien abiertos, soltó un suspiro resignado tomándose la cabeza con las manos y desordenándose el cabello con desesperación –Argghh Menudo rollo, ¡Meiko nee-chan me matara si se llega a enterar! ¡Estoy frita!

– No tiene por qué–respondió Lenka.

– Ah no– soltó con ironía, acercándose a la ventana despejándola de las cortinas dejando ver lo que se ocultaba al otro lado de estas.

El trió soltó un alargado "AHHH" al unisonó en señal de comprensión. Se podía ver a una mujer mayor que volteaba la mirada a otro lado tratando de esconder "disimuladamente" unos binoculares que llevaba en mano al mismo tiempo que el grupo decía "La soplona Yoti"

– Si, ahí esta ella planeando como mandar al caño mi existencia, en cualquier momento le dirá a mi hermana y cuando pase no se sorprenda al recibir invitaciones a mi funeral.

Gumi se acerco lentamente en donde su amiga estaba viendo con cara de desesperación la casa de la vecina, así que puso su mano en el hombro de la rubia – Lo lamento por ti.

A Rin este simple acto la lleno de coraje y quito desesperadamente la mano de la peliverde de donde se encontraba previamente para voltearse y encararla– ¡No! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Realmente no lo entiendes! ¡Si se llegase a enterar de esto, no solo me castigara si no que me enviara con mis padres y él, claramente lo que pase en esta casa cuando ella no esté recaerá todo sobre mi culpa! ¡Perderá la confianza en mí! ¡Y me dejara valiéndome por mi cuenta! ¡No saben la horrible mentalidad que posee Meiko nee-chan! ¡Ella es capaz de hacer equipamiento de tortura, peores que los de la edad media! ES MALVADA– respondió lo último con un hilito de voz y callo de lleno al suelo cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tenía los ojos muy dilatados en solo pensar en el hecho de que su hermana mayor era peor que un opresor… OK estaba exagerando un poco los echos, pero ni siquiera tenía el dinero para pagarle al tipo de la electricidad, estaba adolorida por su reciente caída de las escaleras y tenía a la chismosa Yoti observándoles, así que prácticamente estaba jodida, si no fuera porque tenía un plan.

– ¿Sabes qué? Te ayudaremos, pagaremos todos los daños y persuadiremos a Meiko-san para que no se entere–comentó Mikuo sentándose a un lado de donde Rin estaba escondiendo su cara. Esta levanto la mirada y vio al aquamarina regalándole unas sus más sinceras sonrisas.

– No son capaces– dijo la rubia viendo a Lenka y Gumi.

– Claro que sí, es más, es nuestra culpa ¿Cierto Gumi?– dijo golpeando con su codo el brazo de su amiga de una manera nada amigable.

– ¡Auch! Etto… Supongo.

– Nada de "Supongo" Fue tu idea el escabullirnos por la ventana de la habitación de Rin y por tu culpa se fue la luz, además si no hubieses perseguido a Rin por una tonta bolsa de golosinas ella no se hubiese caído escaleras abajo ¡ES TODO TU CULPA!–grito Lenka. Esta ya le había entregado su parte del pago a Mikuo y obligo a Gumi a dar la suya con algo de resignación. El aquamarina metió la cifra en su billetera con su casi inexistente dinero.

La peliverde suspiro con culpabilidad– Vale, si, si es mi culpa, perdona Rin no quería traerte problemas realmente no tenia esas intenciones– dijo Gumi cabizbaja mientras Rin se acercaba peligrosamente a ella con cara de pocos amigos, parecía que si en ese momento le entregaran un arma dispararía como loca.

Gumi cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando que llegara lo peor.

–Ten…–dijo Rin.

– Eh? Pero que…?

– Es la cuenta– Respondió con voz ronca, frio y cortante.

– ¿Y tú de dónde has salido?– pregunto Gumi fuera de onda.

– ¡Del ropero mágico de Narnia!–Dijo sarcástico– En realidad de la cocina, soy el electricista, el que repara la electricidad, el que cobra la cuenta de la luz etcétera etcétera… ashh a veces adoro mi trabajo– susurro esto último con desgano.

– ¿Cuando llego?–pregunto el aquamarina con su billetera aun en mano.

– Llego un poco después de que echaran a perder la electricidad– respondió Rin.

– ¿Y por qué no ha hecho nada aun? Repare lo que tenga que reparar–dijo con descaro Lenka mientras lo enfrentaba.

– Ah ya lo hice– respondió a secas sin tomarle mucha intención a la rubia al frente de el– Solo estoy esperando el dinero para poder encender todo– dicho esto le arranco la billetera de Mikuo.

– Bernard es un viejo amigo de la familia y solicite su ayuda para poder hacer que vosotros se hagan responsables de vuestros actos– respondió Rin.

– Nos chantajeastes– dijeron los tres sin podérselo creer.

– Aja, lo sé, soy una loquisha– dijo poniendo cara de TrollFace.

Los chicos boquiabiertos se miraban entre sí, (a excepción de Rin y Bernard), y miraban al joven castaño en frente que aparentaba menos de veinte años con cara de fastidio y a Rin que, tenia sin mentira alguna, una sonrisa de satisfacción más grande que el gato de Cheshire. Lenka se acerco un poco sin dejar de lado su cara de impresión para juntar las manos y soltar una palmada que poco a poco se convertía en un aplauso de admiración.

– Jajaja Rin te esmerasteis– alabo Lenka– Necesito aprender de esta chica– coloco su brazo rodeando el cuello de la ojiazul y dirigiéndose a los presentes con un toque de humor en cada oración.

Mikuo suspiro resignado – Vale, ¿me devuelves la billetera?

– Te dije que me tienen que pagar.

– Dudo que con lo que tengo ahí alcance– dijo un poco apenado por su pobreza.

– Bueno, saquemos cuentas…– hablo Bernard sacando detrás de sí, una calculadora. – Cuando me llamaron estaba almorzando y el problema era más grave de lo que pensé sin mencionar los repuestos de los cable y alguno que otro enchufe suman al final unos…– elevo la mirada luego de teclear varias veces el aparato– 950.630 yenes, está en la nota que le di a tu amiga.

Algo se había roto dentro del trió al escuchar tal cifra. Gumi paseo su mirada a la notita en su mano y efectivamente era la misma cantidad que antes había mencionado el muchacho, su cara de tragedia era digna de su propia película, o así pensaba Rin, quien se deleitaba con el sufrimiento bien merecido de sus amigos, riéndose a lo lindo.

– ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! ¡Al fin y al cabo nosotros somos los que vamos a pagar!– ataca Mikuo.

– ¿A-Alguna vez le he d-dicho que los adoro chicos– dijo casi con aire inexistente en sus pulmones– Ya no le deben nada, Bernard prometió no cobrarnos "tanto" además no le dirá nada a Meiko nee-chan y por si fuera poco tratara de ligarse a Yoti para que me deje en ¿cierto Bernard?– dijo codeando al castaño.

– ¿Ah sí?– dijo sin ánimo alguno suspirando pesadamente– Ya que, todo por la pequeña Rin.

– Arigato gosaimazu– dijo con ánimos la ojiazul.

– No tenga nada más que hacer aquí así que nos vemos luego– se despidió en la entrada y desapareció de la mira de los adolescentes, cuando todo acabo llego la luz. Se podía ver la miradas que se clavaban sobre ella como puñales algo que la hiso sentirse intimidada.

– Ahh…– dijo nerviosa– Gracioso ¿no?

– ¿Gracioso? ¿¡Gracioso!? ¿¡GRACIOSO!? ¡ME IBA A QUEDAR POBRE RIN! ¡POR POCO Y ME DA ALGO POR ESCUCHAR TAL CIFRA!– grito la peliverde.

– Ustedes fueron lo que ocasionaron el daño, además era para darles una lección, ¡Ah sí! Y me deben 50 cada uno ¿Creían que se saldría con la suya? Pues no. –sentencio Rin.

– Ok, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer– respondió el aquamarina por la chicas.

– Tratare– dijo inocentemente sentándose en el sofá del living – Y a todo esto ¿Cuál es el motivo de tan "Agradable" visita– pregunto tirándoles lanzas a sus amigos quienes tomaron asiento junto a ella, Gumi al frente en un sofá individual, Lenka al lado de la rubia y Mikuo en otro sillón individual.

– No tenía nada que hacer, así que accedí a venir con las muchachas– respondió con simpleza el aquamarina.

– Yo quería hacerte compañía sobrinita– dijo inocentemente.

– Ajaaaa…–dijo para nada convencida– Y tu Lenka– pregunto volteando su mirada a la rubia que tenía a su lado.

– No quería estar en casa y menos por la peste que la invadió.

– ¿Eh? ¿Tienes plagas?– pregunto el único chico.

– Me sorprende tu estupidez– hablo Lenka– Con peste me refiero a mi familia.

– Que bonita forma de referirte a ellos– ironizo Rin.

– Y eso que yo no le he enseñado eso– acompaño Gumi.

– Aja…– carraspeo– Bueno, después de la not…

– Oye ¿tus familiares aun siguen aquí? ¿Por qué?– pregunto Rin cortando.

– A eso iba… Resulta y pasa que cuando regrese de la escuela…

…

– _¡A Lenka! ¡Por fin llegas! Ah, veo que están pasando tiempo de caridad como primos._

– _Mamá… Eso nunca– dijo la rubia de malas– "Alguien" no voy a decir nombres… La Cucaracha que está a mi lado, espero hasta que yo saliera para poder molestarme._

– _Mou~ Que mala eres prima– reprocho con un puchero._

– _Tu cállate plagio de Justin Gayber *Sin ofender*_

– _¡Oye!– reclamo– Por si no lo sabes yo soy el mejor cantante de nuestra generación– alardeo._

– _La generación de los…_

– _LENKA– regaño su madre– Y a todo esto ¿Tu primo aun no te ha contado?_

– _¿Contar qué? ¿Qué se irá lejos de mi vida?– dijo ilusionada._

– _Al contrario–susurro._

– _Hija, tu primo y su familia se vendrán a mudar a esta ciudad…_

– _Oye Mikuo ¿Escuchaste algo?_

– _¿Aparte de los gritos de tu hermano? Si creo._

– _Se oyó como un ¡NOOOOOOOO!–imito Gumi._

– _Entonces escuchamos lo mismo– dijo corriendo a la par de Gumi con un Gakupo detrás._

_Su "Amado" primo se encogió a su altura y susurro de manera burlona – También iré a la misma escuela._

– _¡TU!– grito agarrándolo del cuello– ¡No sé cómo le has hecho pero te prometo que te va ir mal cantante de pacotilla!_

_Escuchar la estúpida risa de primo era lo que más la sacaba de quicio. Podía ser el mejor y más reconocido cantante pero para ella era la peor escoria que pudiese haber pisado la tierra._

…

– Y eso fue lo que paso.

– Ah bueno… Lo lamento… creo– agrego Rin.

– No te preocupes, algún día lo matare– declaro con mirada oscura.

– Pero que tarde se ha hecho– dijo el peliaqua.

– Si– se unió Gumi.

– ¿Qué no se irán a casa?– pregunto la rubia de pelo corto.

– No– respondieron al unisonó.

– No me digan que…

– Si– volvieron a decir en coro.

ಠ_ಠ

* * *

_Ya lo corto_

_Buenooo ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Qué tal el capítulo? Admito que salió de una idea loca que paso por mi mente. Llevaba tiempo con este capítulo hasta que por fin lo acabe para vosotros._

**carolinekagamine**_: Hay veré, puede que hasta aya un Harem invertido XDD okno ._. Mejor ni me pongo a inventar. Me alegro que te aya gustado._

**Dianis Mar**_: No diré quien es, pero lo que si diré es que hay muuuuuuuuuchos vocaloids de donde escoger XDDD Pero al fin aquí esta esta parte terminada *Celebra como loca* Gracias por seguir la historia._

**Lucarioks**_: XDDD Es cierto pero para la próxima no se salva, haré algo inesperado "Eso si mi mente me lo permite" Prepárate Mikuo._

**Shioo: **_Ya me cambiasteis de sexo XD Jajaja. Bueno la verdad es que soy una mujer hecha, derecha e izquierda (? Antes el nombre que tenia era Dylan lo cual era un nombre unisex (Para chico y chica) y creí que no habría rollo con eso pero… al parecer sí, pero bueno para disipar las dudas ahora soy Mekuto y soy una chica… Pero ñaaa Aquí estoy con un capíulo muuuuuy (de relleno) normal y Espero te guste… Nyaaaa *3* Gracias por todo "Y te dejare la intriga de quien es el primo de Lenka"_

**Brequera****: **_Es un artefacto de la pared donde se desconecta o se apaga la electricidad de cualquier parte de una casa, suele tener unos interruptores grandes y se encuentra mayormente cerrado por una puertita o algo por el estilo._

_Perdones los errores, dejen reviews y sean felices._

_Ya me callo nos vemos a la otra..._

_Ahora si Mekuto._


End file.
